


Cheeky Boys

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Drama, Funny, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five boys living under one roof is bound to get messy (and gay.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky Boys

“Liam,” Zayn whined as he ripped out a paper from his sketchbook and threw it in the floor. “My drawings have been rubbish lately.”

Liam took a seat next to where Zayn was sitting on the couch. “And why do you say that? Your drawings are usually quite extraordinary.”

Zayn resisted a smirk. He often told little white lies about himself to Liam. It usually ended up with them making out, much to Zayn’s liking. And poor Liam, he still hadn’t caught on to Zayn’s act. “They’re so plain and boring.”

“Not true,” Liam said. “Be confident in yourself,” he offered with a smile. “I know what will make you feel better.” He took the sketchbook out of Zayn’s hand and delicately laid it on the table next to them. He pulled Zayn closer to him and kissed his lips.

Fireworks went off in Zayn’s mind (and crotch.) Liam began biting down on his bottom lip and Zayn let out a breathy moan.

Just as Zayn was about to undo Liam’s jeans, the lights in the room suddenly went out.

“What the fuck,” Zayn whispered. He suddenly became very nervous because as much as he wouldn’t like to admit, he was terrified of the dark.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get up and check,” Liam said in a serious tone. He got up and slowly made his way to the door before laughing. “It was just Louis! He’s standing right here.”

Zayn silently cursed. He was going to have to find a way to get Louis back.

**Author's Note:**

> This literally just came to me and I decided to write it. And yeah, it will get better because I'm actually thinking of ideas right now, aha. :)


End file.
